


The Hale Pack Revised

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Don’t post to another site, F/M, First Post, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Multi, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Refrences to Incest, Refrences to Peter Hale/Derek Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: “Don’t court young.” “Don’t date humans.” “Don’t dates young.” “Don’t marry young.” “Don’t marry humans.” “Don’t marry other species.” “Don’t marry the same gender.” “Don’t have sex.” “Don’t, Don’t, Don’t.” That’s all Derek heard from his family, he didn’t even know what he was suppose to do! It was always don’t do this don’t do that. Uncle Peter took all of his mother’s don'ts and squashed them like a little bug.





	The Hale Pack Revised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first officially published post and I think I’ll be publishing more. 
> 
> Derek does end up with Stiles in the end. 
> 
> There’s a part in the story that Peter states that he would fuck Derek.

The Hale Pack is traditional, they had human blood in their veins, only wolfblood, no incest, no gays, no trans. The were the best of the best. They were notorious for protecting those that need it and even those that betray them. 

So, Derek grew up in a strict household okay? Well as strict as a house full of werewolves can be. Hale is a traditional name, like so traditional that when his mom married his dad he took her name, even his uncle Peter had to legally change his last name! His mom hates Uncle Peter, that much he knows, but she loves his dad and his dad loves his only brother, his only family member. Uncle Peter and his dad never tell him why they’re the only ones left and the one time he asked his mom grounded him for a week. He had asked Uncle Peter when they were away from everybody and the anger in his eyes made Derek take the question back. According to his mother Uncle Peter was everything that was wrong with the world. He heard people talk about Uncle Peter behind his and Peter have told Derek, “Don’t be like your wretched Uncle Peter.” Derek wasn’t sure why what Uncle Peter did and who he is was wrong, but it was. 

“Don’t court young.” “Don’t date humans.” “Don’t dates young.” “Don’t marry young.” “Don’t marry humans.” “Don’t marry other species.” “Don’t marry the same gender.” “Don’t have sex.” “Don’t, Don’t, Don’t.” That’s all Derek heard from his family, he didn’t even know what he was suppose to do! It was always don’t do this don’t do that. Uncle Peter took all of his mother’s don'ts and squashed them like a little bug. Uncle Peter dated a human that was only 17 years old to his 20 years old, Uncle Peter courted the human at 19 years old to his 21 years old, Uncle Peter married the human at 20 years old to his 23 years old, and to throw everything in his mother's face she took the Hale name. Uncle Peter likes to joke, “If only you were a man, my love.” And pretends to be wistful, but Derek knows Uncle Peter doesn’t mean it. 

Derek was 14 when he stopped calling Talia his mom and started calling Uncle Peter just Peter, “Because you’re my friend.” Derek was 13 when he fell in love with a human girl and he cried for weeks before going to Peter and asking him about it. “Derek, if you’re in love then you’re in love there’s nothing wrong about it. Your aunt Ales is human, don’t forget that.” Two months later a rival pack killed her, Derek told Talia Paige was just his friend and that he would like to stay with Peter and Aunt Ales for a while. Derek was 16 when he started dating an older woman, but when he told her he couldn’t tell his family she broke up with him claiming, “I knew you weren’t smart you stupid little brat, I should’ve used someone else to get to the Hale’s.” Derek went to Peter again, Peter has came home with blood on his hands and a feral grin on his face. Aunt Ales came in behind him, she looked a bit scared and explained that “Kate, is that the name she told you? Kate is an Argent and she’s the one that killed Peter’s family and she had planned on burning the Hale’s alive.” Derek didn’t leave his room all summer. 

Derek was 22 and this time he was completely sure that he had met his mate. Big brown eyes, pale, mole dotted skin, best friend a werewolf, oh how much he knew. The boy, however was 17, he knew he couldn’t show to boy his affections, not after what Kate had done to him. Kate had been his first time, Kate used and manipulated him when he was under the age of consent, he was pretty sure Peter killed Kate. When Derek found out the best friend was dating Allison Argent he retreated back into his hole of nothingness. It took Peter and Aunt Ales to talk him out of it and to get him to ask questions. “And Derek, don’t forget a male werewolf can get anyone pregnant.” So Derek dated the boy, waited till he was 18 to have sex with him. 

Derek was 24 when the boy showed up crying on his doorstep and babbling like a maniac, all Derek caught was, “I know we used condoms, but condoms break Der and I didn’t-“ Derek ushered the boy inside, but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. The boy still hadn’t looked at him, “God, I don’t know what to do Der, I’m 19, I can’t have a baby. I want to have a baby so bad Der, but what about college and and-“ The boy looked up at Derek, “You want the baby?” “Of course I do, I love the both of you already and college and everything else’s we’ll figure it out, I promise.” Derek grabbed the boys hands. “What about your family?” The boy sniffled, “We can go to Peter and my Aunt, we can do this right.” The boy looks up at Derek, tears have stopped falling from his eyes, “Have you told anyone?” Derek asks, concerned, “Your father?” The boy shakes his head. “No, I told my sister. She’s knows about werewolves and everything.” “Okay, I’ll tell Peter and my Aunt, we can do this.” The boy chuckles, “I haven’t even met them and now we’re going to them for help.” He laugh his a little breathless, a little ruthless. “They’re going to love you, I mean I never stop talking about you.” 

“Stiles, you’re the boy Derek got pregnant.” Aunt Ales stares at the boy and turns to Derek, “Derek, you’re the boy that got my brother pregnant.” And Derek chokes on air, Stiles is what? his cousin? Peter cackles, literally cackles, “Oh Talia is going to love this!” “Peter, darling, this is a serious situation.” “You all need to just calm down, Stiles and Derek are in love and have a baby on the way, who cares about semantics? It’s not like Stiles and Derek are blood relatives, I’m not even blood related to Talia.” “But you are to David.” Peter rolls his eyes, “Please, we all know Derek isn’t David’s.” Aunt Ales looks at Derek, who shrugs, Talia had been at a conference in the time frame it takes for someone to get pregnant and his dad had been him with the kids. “Besides,” Peter shrugs, “It doesn’t matter, I’d even have sex with my own Nephew, we all know my morals.” “I’m your nephew.” “Yes, well-.” “No!” Stiles’ voice shouts through the air, “I’m really not onboard with imagining my sisters husband fucking my baby daddy.” Peter smirks, Stiles had no problem with them being uncle and nephew. 

Derek was 25 when Stiles took the Hale name, Talia was enraged. She screamed at the wedding, David was silent, Peter cackled, Ales smiled. Peter joked about it being a shotgun wedding and Stiles had laughed so hard in induced labor and it made Stiles and Peter laugh harder. 

Derek was 26, Stiles was 22, Noah Peter Hale was 1, Peter was 31, Ales was 28, when Peter killed an Alpha. And with them joined Scott, the best werewolf friend, Lydia the Banshee, Jackson the Kanima, Malia the Werecoyote, Allison the Hunter and a bunch of other werewolves. 

The Hale Pack was untraditional. They were a mixture of 1,000 different type of species and rumor is they even harbor an Argent. They have an interlude of gays and even a Poly couple. They protect those who need protection and kill anybody that betrays them or simply gets in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
